


Will You Go Lassie Go (Spanish version)

by AliceDarkRose



Series: Frye's Legacy [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Syndicate - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceDarkRose/pseuds/AliceDarkRose
Summary: Después de varios meses de búsqueda, Dorothy Frye, la hija más joven de Sir Jacob Frye, se embarca en la misión de ayudar a los asesinos irlandeses a encontrar un objeto precursor anterior a todo conocido por la Hermandad. Mientras tanto, se encontrará con un joven asesino llamado Roth y averiguará si su corazón todavía está roto.





	1. Chapter 1

**Diario de Dorothy Frye ******

_23 de Abril de 1891, Irlanda ___

Han pasado varios meses desde que escribí por última vez, no ha había mucho que contar. Han sido cuatro largos meses de traducir textos antiguos y de leer cientos de leyendas en busca de una pista sólida.  
Por fin la hemos encontrado, parece que casi todas las leyendas hacen referencia a un único lugar o a varios lugares con las mismas características y el Maestro O’Railey cree estar convencido de que sabe dónde es.  
Y aquí estamos, hemos acampado en mitad de un bosque en cuyo centro debería estar el templo que buscamos. No se cómo demonios va a haber un templo aquí y de haberlo estará cubierto por el musgo y la hiedra. El Maestro O’Railey dice que es el propio templo el que mantiene vivo al bosque y que lo ha estado haciendo desde hace miles de años.  
Según las leyendas el templo que buscamos tiene más de 1500 años de antigüedad y los primeros pobladores de estas islas ya lo veneraban. ¿Sería una rama perdida de la Hermandad? ¿Existe algún tipo de conexión entre quienes originaron estas leyendas y la hermandad de Masiaf?  
Los Asesinos de por aquí piensan que sí, y que los Asesinos originales proceden de estas islas. Lo que no tienen tan claro es como llegaron a Masiaf, ni al resto del mundo. Quizás no tengan nada que ver, y simplemente existan múltiples ramas de los descendiente de los primeros humanos repartidas por todo el mundo. Aunque sería curioso cómo han desarrollado las mismas técnicas y la misma tecnología.  
En cualquier caso, ni siquiera estamos seguros de que ese templo exista, ni de que sea un templo.  
Las leyendas hablan de un lugar sagrado, mágico con piedras que brillan o cantan o… cambia según la leyenda. Pero teniendo en cuenta la antigüedad y lo que se sabe de las culturas preromanas es posible que estos “lugares sagrados” no sean más que piedras talladas en mitad de una colina o de un bosque, en nuestro caso.  
Cada vez que hablan del templo me lo imagino similar a la cripta bajo Buckingham Palace, que tantas veces me ha descrito mi padre, aunque nunca me haya dejado verla con mis propios ojos. Un amplio espacio con altas paredes de piedra desnudas salvo por unas extrañas inscripciones que brillan cuando el templo está activo. Y en el centro un altar de piedra con el objeto precursor.  
Pero he de ser realista, lo más probable es que lo que encontramos no sean más que ruinas  
Según nuestros cálculos todavía nos queda otro día de caminar por la espesura hasta llegar al punto donde creemos que tenemos que ir y según el Maestro O’Railey el bosque se hará mas impracticable a medida que nos acerquemos.  
Así que esta noche intentaré dormir bien, al menos hasta que me toque hacer guardia.  
Ahora tengo que dejarte, Mr Roth ha preparado la cena y debo ir antes de que se enfríe.  
Hasta pronto 


	2. Chapter 2

> _24 de abril de 1891_
> 
> Tras otro dia de caminata infructuosa por el bosque, por fin hemos parado a descansar. El Maestro O’Railey dice que estamos cerca, muy cerca. Se basa en que de camino hemos oído a un águila y eso es una señal. Con sus propias palabras “¿oís eso muchachos? Nos estamos acercando, el templo sabe que estamos aquí y nos da la bienvenida”. He tenido que hacer acopio de todas mis fuerzas para no reírme. Suponiendo que el templo pueda sentir nuestra presencia dudo mucho que nos diera la bienvenida, dadas nuestras intenciones.  
> 

-Hey, Inglesita, ¿qué estas escribiendo?- Liam apareció de la nada y le quitó a Dorothy el diario de las manos.  
“Cerdo bastardo…” Pensó ella mientras suspiraba pesadamente para mantener la compostura.  
-Sr. Roth, eso es un diario privado y personal y si no me lo devuelve tendré que recobrarlo por la fuerza. Y agradecería que dejara de llamarme “Inglesita”. Usted es tan inglés como lo soy yo.  
-Eso no es cierto, yo nací y crecí aquí, no tengo nada de inglés.  
-Usted me dijo que sus padres eran ingleses- con un movimiento rápido recuperó el diario- Eso le convierte a usted en Ingles, aunque quiera negarlo.  
Liam soltó un bufido- Lo que tú digas Inglesita. Inglés o no, me voy a hacer mi guardia, deberías dejar descansar tu delicada cabecita antes e que llegue tu turno-  
Ella puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a sentarse junto al fuego, mientras veía por el rabillo de ojo cómo el joven se sentaba en un tocón en el perímetro del campamento y no dejaba de observarla.  
-Si sigue mirándome solo a mí, nuestros enemigos llegarán y nos masacraran antes incluso de que usted se dé cuenta- Como respuesta solo recibió otro bufido.

> Estúpido Roth… Suerte que crecí con mi padre y mi hermano cerca y se cómo manejar la arrogancia masculina, no hay nada mejor que dar un golpe mortal en el ego y problema resuelto. Lástima que hasta que no regresemos a la base no pueda hacerlo y tenga que aguantar sus impertinentes comentarios todo el santo día.  
> Volviendo al tema importante, parece que estamos cerca, si. El bosque es más espeso, la vegetación más exuberante y por algún extrañó motivo el ambiente parece tragarse cualquier sonido que no pertenezca al propio bosque. Sin ir más lejos, durante todo el día hemos caminado en absoluto silencio, salvo algún comentario impertinente del Sr. Roth y algún que otro de ánimo del Maestro O’Railey y no es porque no seamos un grupo hablador o porque debamos ser discretos, es más por la sensación opresiva del ambiente, es como si cada vez que dijeras una palabra ésta fuera absorbida por el vacío. Es muy extraño. Por supuesto debe ser interpretado como una señal, ¿no?
> 
> Como te dije ayer solo nos quedaba un día de viaje hasta el punto que nos interesaba y ya hemos llegado. Hemos situado el campamento a unos cientos de metros de dónde parecen concentrarse todas la señales y mañana empezaremos a buscar una entrada o unas ruinas o cualquier cosa que pertenezca al templo en si mismo.  
> Durante todo el viaje hemos temido encontrarnos a algún grupo de Templarios siguiendo nuestras mismas pistas pero hasta la fecha no ha habido ni rastro de ellos, lo cual también es extraño. Existe la posibilidad de que les llevemos mucha ventaja, pero hasta dónde se nos pisaban los talones hace apenas unos meses. No sé, quizá sea la costumbre de estar siempre en peligro, pero está búsqueda se me antoja demasiado fácil, con todo lo que nos ha costado localizar el punto en el mapa, es extraño que sea tan sencillo como llegar hasta allí y coger el objeto.  
> Cierro los ojos y veo a mi padre advirtiéndome una y otra vez sobre los peligros de venir a esta misión, si tan solo supiera que lo peor a lo que me he tenido que enfrentar es a los comentarios del Sr. Roth y algún otro chiste sobre mi acento…  
> Tengo que escribirle en cuanto volvamos a la base, me pregunto cómo estarán las cosas por Londres, cómo estarán todos…  
> 

Dorothy cerró el diario con un pequeño suspiro, era la primera vez que pasaba tanto tiempo fuera de casa y cuando la nostalgia atacaba solamente el orgullo le impedía volver corriendo a casa.  
Se dirigió a su pequeña tienda echando una última mirada a Liam que ahora ya había dejado de observarla para hacer guardia como dios manda. Ella era la única mujer del grupo y el resto habían decidido que era un acto de caballerosidad dejarle a ella la última guardia, la que coincidía con el amanecer. Volvió a poner los ojos en blanco por enésima vez al recordarlo y se acostó preguntándose una vez más por el extraño ambiente que se respiraba en este dichoso bosque. 


	3. Chapter 3

_**28 de abril 1891** _

>   
>  Seguimos buscando, llevamos dos días rebuscando entre la maleza y los troncos muertos, pero curiosamente nadie tiene ánimo de rendirse, es como si todos supiéramos que estamos en el buen camino.  
>  Aún es por la maña y escribo mientras vigilo el fuego y la comida. Solo es una sopa pero Mr Roth se burlará de ella igual que de todo lo que hago, ese hombre es insufrible.  
>  Encuentras un placer incomprensible en provocar mis respuestas cortantes. Da igual lo desagradable que pueda llegar a ser , el siempre pretende venir a por más. No creas que no he visto las miradas del resto del grupo o que no puedo imaginarme las verdaderas intenciones detrás de su comportamiento. No soy tan ingenua.  
>  Y si yo fuera otra persona… no voy a negar que es un hombre atractivo, insufriblemente arrogante, pero atractivo.  
>  Pero yo… no soy capaz de verle de esa forma, es demasiado doloroso.  
>  Todavía llevo su colgante, juré que nunca me desharía de él y el mío sigue enterrado en su tumba, para siempre.  
>  Han pasado tres años y parece que fue ayer cuando mi padre me dio la terrible noticia.  
>  Ni siquiera pude despedirme.  
>  En aquel momento pensé que no me lo perdonaría, no haber estado ahí para oír sus últimas palabras, para poder sostener su mano mientras se iba para siempre.  
>  Sé que fue su decisión, mantenerme lejos, despedirse con mi padre y que fuera él el que me lo contara. Siempre fue extremadamente protectora conmigo.  
>  Seguro que si Mr. Roth lo supiera mantendría las distancias por respeto pero nunca lo sabrá. Ni mi madre sabe exactamente quién era esa muchacha que apareció ensangrentada en la puerta de su casa. No sabe quién es esa joven que murió en la habitación de invitados a finales de julio de 1888.  
> 

Dotty se vio sacada de sus pensamientos por el grito de uno de los compañeros del grupo y al girarse vio cómo todos se congregaban a su alrededor.  
-¿Habéis encontrado algo?- Pregunto, acercándose.  
Los demás no contestaron, simplemente le hicieron un hueco para que pudiera ver la piedra que tenían ante ellos. Era un bloque de granito de casi dos metros de altura inclinado a la izquierda. La roca estaba totalmente cubierta de vegetación pero a medida que empezaron a limpiarla las líneas talladas en ella se hicieron evidentes incluso algunas de ellas empezaron a brillar como si estuvieran cubiertas de oro.  
Una vez la piedra y sus alrededores quedaron limpios pudieron observar que dicho bloque pertenecía a una estructura mayor. Si se encontrara en su posición original actuaría como pilar sustentando otro bloque a modo de pórtico. Entre los bloques caídos se podía ver una abertura hacia el interior de la tierra. Posiblemente dicha apertura estaría formada por escaleras perfectamente talladas pero ahora mismo no era más que un terraplén lleno de maleza y piedras sueltas.  
Los asesinos se miraron entre ellos sonriendo, lo habían encontrado, delante de ellos estaba el templo y en su interior estaría el fragmento del edén. 


End file.
